Reunion Gakuen Alice
by Selina Reije Hyuuga
Summary: It is a reunion that occurred 2 years after Mikan and the gang graduated. And during this reunion the gang will each meet each ones children.I'm not good at making summary's and this is also the very first story I've ever written so please go easy on me.
1. prologue

_**~REUNION GAKUEN ALICE~**_

SUMMARY: It is a reunion that occurred 2 years after Mikan and the gang graduated. And during this reunion the gang will each meet each ones go easy on me it's still my first time.

Chapter 1: Prologe

It has been 2 long years since the gang had seen each other except for their weddings that occurred a month after their , for Mikan though it wasn't that much of a miss because she can see or call Hotaru sometimes who happens to be Ruka's wife, and Natsume who happens to be her husband.

Mikan's POV:

Sigh…. Its been a long time since We've all seen each other I wonder if they already have successful and happy lives like me! After all I have Natsume with me whom I'll spend the rest of my life with and a cute kind daughter by my side… not that I'm bragging it's just that all parents show those kind of pride when it comes to their children.

Anyway me and Mika mine and Natsume's daughter are currently having fun tickling each other while tucking Mika to bed while Natsume's still at work after all he's really busy being the successor of the Hyuuga Company which is really famous all over the world while me I'm just a house wife taking Care of our daughter or even kids after all their still many more years and me and Natsume are still 21 for goodness sake!

Normal POV:

While Mikan and Mika are having fun with each others company Natsume was really tired of all the talking of his grandfather which he receive as a reward for doing a good job.

An hour later when Mikan was humming lullaby for Mika little did she know that Natsume already arrive and is currently taking a bath. Realizing that Mika was already asleep Mikan crept out slowly of the room she really missed Natsume today because of thinking of the past memories with her classmates at the academy.

When Mikan entered the room she saw a half naked Natsume sitting on the bed with only his maroon PJ pants on a messy wet hair and a towel over it lazily. He was sitting there as if he's mind was in another dimension. Not even realizing that Mikan had already crept over him sitting on his lap, taking the towel that was on his head and used it to dry his hair it is then he realized of his wife's presence in the Mikan's hand off slowly and putting it on his neck gently he leaned down to Mikan and started kissing butterfly kisses on her neck which he receives giggles as reply. He started kissing until her lips and take it or kissing it as if there's no tomorrow. "Natsume" Mikan called out suddenly while their heads were touching each other "Hmm?" was his only reply of the sudden call "Have you arranged your leave for the whole week already?" she asked "Hn" he replyed. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked "yeah!" came Mikan's exited reply "after all we haven't seen our classmates for almost 2 years! How about you?" she smiled at him and he smiled back at her as if saying 'me too'.


	2. welcome back to alice academy

**Chapter 2: **_**Welcome Back to Alice Academy**_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked "yeah!" came Mikan's exited reply "after all we haven't seen our classmates for almost 2 years! How about you?" she smiled at him and he smiled back at her as if saying 'me too'._

_**End of Flashback**_

Mikan hugged him and rested her head on his broad shoulder smiling at herself as if she was already contented with her life and fell asleep in his warm on the other hand laid both their bodies on the bed as he was prepared for sleep to took over him but before he even closed his eyes he kissed her forehead then her lips as if he is saying good night in his hugged Mikan protectively as if someone would take her away from which he can't bear after all he has her and Mika and he couldn't really bring himself to think of them gone in his life. And finally sleep over took him while he smile in his sleep being proud of himself for having Mikan in his life now until the day they die or even after they die if there is life after death.

Morning

Finally morning came the day which Mikan was looking after too after all this day would be the day she would meet up with their friends, former classmates and teachers. She couldn't wait to introduce her child to them and them in vice versa.

"Natsume! Hayaku!" Mikan called out to her husband who was locking their house.

"sigh,she really is excited isn't she?" he asked himself. When he finally was at the driver's seat he looked at his wife who was holding their daughter smiling at each other,he also smiled himself at them and kissed them both,Mikan on her lips and Mika on her forehead."Are you ready?" he asked her, she smiled at him in reply "as always" she he started the cars engines and took off.

An hour later Natsume glanced at his sleeping daughter in a protective embrace of his sleeping wife. He smiled to them seeing them sleep happily, peacefully makes him feel like he was in heaven together with them. Then they finally arrived at the gate of Gakuen Alice, he was really surprised and confused that when he finally arrived at Gakuen Alice for a long time he feels as if he's finally home like a lonely traveler finally finds his way home.

When he shut the engines he sighed as if tired of the long ride. He looked at his wife who was still asleep and kissed her forehead which waked her up "Were here" he said gently not wanting to wake their daughter who was sleeping soundly. Mika maybe cute and innocent when she's asleep and in a good mood but when she's disturbed or being separated by her parents she would cry hard not stopping until she finally get what she wants.

They went outside their car and was greeted by Jinno sensei who silently nod at them as if signaling them to follow him. They arrived at the teachers faculty room and was greeted by Narumi who came leaping towards Mikan and trying to hug her but failed for Natsume pulled Mikan by her waist and pulled her close to his body which caused Narumi to trip over the floor. "Mou! Natsume-kun teba! Why aren't you letting me hug one of my precious students!" looking at them with teary eyes while Mikan looked at him apologetically as if saying 'I'm sorry' while Natsume glared at him as if saying 'She already has an owner perverted teacher, that's why hands off cause she's mine'. Then Narumi finally notice the presence of the little girl maybe at the age of two or below sleeping in Mikan's arms peacefully, without thinking he grab the child from Mikan's arms and started to twirl her around the air like what he usually deed to Mikan when she was ten. "How's my little angel? How's my little angel?Oh! you look exactly like your mother!" cooed Narumi loudly which caused Mika to wake up. Noticing that she's no longer in her mother or father's embrace but instead of the hands of an unknown person to her she started crying slowly while tears streamed down her red chubby cheeks. Natsume being as overprotective as he is started to shout at Narumi saying "Give her back Naru!" Narumi being as gay as he is didn't listen instead she pulled Mika close to him saying "I see being overprotective again Eh! Natsume-kun, Well why can't you share even for this ones, Right Mika-chan?" He said While turning to Mika who he found was starting to cry louder "there! there! Don't cry "he comforted but Mika's cry would only get louder and even louder as if someone was crying at a very hifh volumed speaker. "Return the child already Naru" Shouted Mizaki sensei who was covering his ears from Mika's loud cry. "Okay! Okay! Already!" he said while returning Mika to her mom. Which gradually calmed down when she heard Mikan's comforting voice and smiled at her then clutched her mom's shirt and drifted back to sleep while Natsume glared at Narumi as if saying 'I told you so' who Narumi laughed apologetically then greeted them with a smile and said "Welcome back to Gakuen Alice you two!" which he receive a smile from Mikan and nod from Natsume as if saying 'it's glad to be home'.

* * *

**End Chapter **


	3. we meet again

**Selina Reije Hyuuga: Logging In!**

**Chapter 3:** _**We Meet Again**_

_**Flashback:**_

Narumi laughed apologetically then greeted them with a smile and said "Welcome back to Gakuen Alice you two!" which he receive a smile from Mikan and nod from Natsume as if saying 'it's glad to be home'.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"So anyway, how's life outside the Academy?" Narumi continued "It's fine" Mikan replied with a smile. "So I see you immediately got a child after the wedding." Narumi exclaimed with a grin which caused Misaki-sensei to cough, well more of a fake cough of embarrassment, Mikan and Serina-sensei blush, Jinno-sensei…Um lets just say his face was really blank for Narumi-sensei's sudden out burst, and Natsume …well his been throwing glares at Narumi but you could say he was also embarrassed for there's a tiny blush spreading across his cheeks. "HeHe you've been a fast mover Eh Natsume-kun!" He teased while poking Natsume by the arm. Natsume on the other hand was already keeping his temper and desire to burn Narumi then and there. Then suddenly Narumi dashed to Mikan, hugging her while saying " Mikan-chan was Natsume really that quick? I mean he immediately gave you a child! Oh I'm so smart for paring Natsume-kun to you I mean he sure change a lot! So Mikan-chan how about after the reunion I'll take you back again like before that I was more of your daddy! eh what do you say?" He teased.

"That's it!" came Natsume's angry reply. But before he could even lit a fire to Narumi's hair the door opened revealing Sakurano-senpia who is currently a teacher at the academy and the gang behind him which was composed of Anna with her husband Koko and their daughter Kana, Nonoko and her husband Yuu their former class representative and their daughter Yunoko, Sumire and her husband Mochu and their daughter Sumi, and finally Hotaru and Ruka with their daughter Rini.

" Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko! Permy! Ruka-pyon! Yuu! Koko! Mochu!" Mikan called out with a smile. " Mikan-chan!" came Anna and Nonoko's reply. "Hey Sakura, Natsume!" came Ruka's greeting with a smile. "Ah" came Natsume's simple reply. " It's been a long time eh Natsume!" Koko greeted.

"Anyway guys as I have said to Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun, Welcome back to Gakuen Alice!" Narumi Welcomed them, well he only got smiles and a nod from his former students. " So how about an introduction from your little angels" Narumi said with a great big smile.

"So um let's start from Hotaru and Ruka's little angel shall we" Narumi said. Ruka who was currently holding Rini placed her down to the floor. Rini has blonde hair and amethyst eyes wearing a white, lacy dress that has a brown ribbon on the waist while putting a white lacy headband on her hair.

"I'm Rini Nogi, 2 years old." She stated flatly, "What are the things you like dear?" said Serina while eyeing the girl curiously. "Well, I like to build things like my mommy. And someday I'm gonna be like her. But I also like to pet animals like daddy." While saying this, she was as calm as her mother was when she was younger and even now. They all looked at Hotaru who was looking at her daughter with a satisfied smile on her face with Ruka beside her smiling at their little angel.

"Aha! What a calm little angel you are Rini-chan! You are just like your mother! There's no doubt your Hotaru's daughter!" Narumi stated "So how about you Sumi-chan! Mind introducing yourself?" In hearing this Mochu whispered to her daughter in the ear. "Go on Sumi, make your mommy and daddy proud!" while Sumire nodded her head as a sign that she is approving what her husband had said. Sumi was wearing a dark green dress with a purple ribbon on the waist. While letting her seaweed green hair loose.

Sumi smiled at Narumi and said. "I'm Sumi (um….I don't know Mochu's family name so I hope you'll understand if I don't put her family name…) 2 years old! I love to play with dolls that daddy gave me and play hide and seek with mommy!" she finished.

"Oh! Let me be the next! Please! Please! Please!" came Kana's small voice, she was wearing a pink dress with a white ribbon on her waist while tying her orange hair in a ponytail "No! let me!" was Yunoko's answer to Kana's suggestion, she was wearin a dark blue dress with a white ribbon on her waist while her hair was clipped neatly with a lite blue hair clip on the right side of her hair . "Oh my! How energetic! Why don't you introduce yourselves after the other. We don't want to get in trouble now don't we?"Narumi said while eyeing the two girls parents. "uh! Ok! Kana can start first" Yunoko stated smiling at Kana, Kana receiving the message smiled back and said thank you to the said girl.

"Hi I'm Kana Yome! 2 years old! I like to watch my mom cook yummy and delicious foods and I like to play catch with my daddy! Nice to meet you!" was her respectful intro after giving her introduction, she smiled at Yunoko and said "Yunoko-chan! Its your turn!" Yunoko smiled back at her and started her greeting "Hello! I'm Yunoko Tobita! 2 years old! I like to read stories like fairytales and draw too! It is a pleasure to meet you all" while bowing her head. She was a respectful and well graced child after all. Like a young lady. Both sets of parents of the said girls were really proud of what their daughters have done and how they neatly introduce their selves.

In hearing the two girls' introduction, Narumi can't help but smile. Then it hit him, their was still one little angel that hadn't introduced herself. Glancing at his side, there he saw a just awaken little Hyuuga girl with brunet hair that was tied in a pigtail like what her mom used to ware when she was younger. And a sleepy pair of crimson eyes that were looking sleepily at her parents, she was wearing an orange dress with a red ribbon on her waist. Rubbing her eyes sleepily. She tugged her daddy's sleeve for she was in her mom's arms and her dad was beside her mom. Natsume eyed her daughter then looked at Narumi then said "I'm going to let her introduce herself but I'm not letting Mikan put her down." Still pissed off of what happened earlier. (ehe! How protective) Mikan could only giggle at her husbands antics she know very well that he was still not ok of what Narumi had done after they arrived. "Mika-chan, do you mind introducing yourself to some of mommy and daddy's friends" Mikan said gently while asking her daughter. She looked at Mikan for a while the smiled. She nodded her head once and faced everyone.

"Hi! I'm Mika Hyuuga! I'm 2 years old! I like to play with mommy when daddy's at work and hear her hum lullabies to me when I went to sleep. I also like playing with daddy when he's home and sleep in his chest when its nap time." She smiled widely at them that she inherit from her mother.

**~ CHAPTER 3 END ~ **

**Sorry for the late update you guys! I mean really late update! I was busy with many things these past few months that I don't have much time to think about the next chapter! Hontou ni! Gomenasai!**

**Anyway hope you like and enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the reviews of the previous chapters! I hope to update soon! But for now! Bye! As Mac Arthur say! "I Shall Return!" ehe! Ja ne! =D**

**Selina Reije Hyuuga: Logging Out!**


End file.
